


Warm Winters

by Doeeyedmisfit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Lee Jeno, Cleaning, Cooking, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Holiday Season, Lingerie, M/M, Playing in the Snow, Shopping, Sub Lee Jeno, a bit spicy here and there, a lot of ass and hands, everyone loves jeno, gift wrapping, jeno and his boyfriends, jeno harem, whipped boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doeeyedmisfit/pseuds/Doeeyedmisfit
Summary: Just tiny snippets of Jeno spending some quality time with each one of his boyfriends.In other words, welcome to the Jeno harem.Enjoy your stay.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Warm Winters

**Author's Note:**

> I had this rotting away in my files, so I thought I'd fix it up a bit, which in reality ended up being A LOT of fixing
> 
> and now after a day's work, it is done
> 
> i shifted members around a lot which is probably why it took me so long, since i had to alter things according to the members but it was fun anyways
> 
> anywhomst thank you, enjoy
> 
> or at least I hope you enjoy : )

Out of the four seasons, Jeno loves winter the most, for a multitude of reasons.

It’s mostly because of all the great things he can experience both inside the safety of his home and outside in the thick blankets of snow. The holidays serve as an added plus point. 

The drastic drop in temperature allows him to down gallons worth of hot chocolate without having a heatstroke -obviously the first pro.

Large fluffy sweaters to keep him warm.

Sweater paws to make him look absolutely (more) adorable (than usual) and complete -182% cuddle material.

 _Cuddles cuddles and more cuddles_.

Playing in the snow.

Christmas presents and decorating their dorm (although he really hates the cleaning up part since he _always_ finds himself taking the initiative to start).

Getting a few days off, in which he can either go spend Christmas with his family, or he can enjoy some much-needed calm and peaceful quality time with his boyfriends. 

This year it seems he’ll be doing the latter of the two; and he can’t wait to get started.

(neither can his boyfriends!) 

_Chenle_

At two-am in the morning, Jeno finds himself hiding behind a tree.

Molding a snowball between his baby pink colored fur mittens (a gift from one Na Jaemin), and trying –but failing –to keep his heart from beating at an irregular pace.

Both out of excitement and the slightest bit of fear. 

He stands frozen in his spot, afraid of the noise his boots are sure to make if they press into the snow.

They’ll give away his hiding spot and he’s sure to get a face full of icy snow, and the last thing he wants this holiday season is a frostbitten nose. 

“ _Hyung_ come out -come out wherever you are.” 

If Jeno wasn’t familiar with every nook and cranny that made Chenle the absolutely loving person and boyfriend he is, Jeno would have pissed himself –no doubt. 

He doesn’t like that Chenle uses the most creepy sounding thing he could say to instill fear in him.

Well the proper choice of word would be _anxious_.

He’s extra anxious and his competitive streak is shooting up and down its meter because he _also_ wishes to be the first one to land the blow.

But it’s a bit hard when your lover is someone who has the agility of a freaking ninja.

It’s probably because he regularly dances, Jeno thinks, still softly patting around the snowball within his hold. 

“ _Baobei~_ come on now, you know it’s gonna be worse if I come find you myself.” 

Jeno sucks in his lip, hoping to stifle the laughter that wants to so badly pour out.

His attempt is a failure because a soft giggle slips through anyways and he knows, that if this were to happen earlier in the day, Chenle probably would have never heard it.

But its the dead of night, the only other noise aside from them being the low howling of the wind.

So, he waits with bated breath, glancing both left and right even if all that’s in his vision is a lot of snow and a lot of trees.

His accidental giggle had earned a snort in response from the younger, but since then, even the other male has become uncharacteristically quiet. 

It only makes Jeno press himself harder against the tree trunk, anticipating Chenle’s arrival and the onslaught of snow since he stupidly gave himself away.

He’s always failed at controlling his laughter and he doesn’t know why he even humored the thought of being able to do so.

Especially since Chenle has been effortlessly successful since day one in bringing a smile, giggle, or full-blown laughter out of him. Of making him limitlessly happy.

Something knocks against the wood closest to the right side of his shoulder and he whips his head towards the sound, his eyes widening with alarm –sirens blaring in his mind.

Every nerve of his is suddenly shaken awake, alert and ready to chuck the ball between his palms if he has to. 

Surprisingly, there’s nothing there, no other person. It only brings him further on edge.

He slowly breathes in and out, still turned to the right, peeking over the curve of the trunk and hastily darts his eyes about, assessing his surroundings.

However, it’s just empty, snow covered –white and misty.

No sign of his boyfriend at all. 

He releases a shaky breath.

_Where did he go?_

Jeno ponders, a small fond smile turning the corners of lips up, mildly impressed by how good Chenle is at games.

Gently turning back, he allows himself to slouch against the tree, scared he’ll freak his heart out if it continues hammering against his chest.

He almost flutters his eyes shut, but then he feels something wrap around his waist and tug him sideways, out from his hiding spot _-_

 _“_ Caught you _.”_

Jeno screams.

Out of all things about winter, the least favorite to Jeno would be eating snow.

He’s never been a fan of it, ever since his days as a curious little toddler.

Unfortunately, he isn’t given a choice right now.

Chenle’s cackling right next to his ear, one of his arms wrapped around his midsection, while the other hand is connected to his face, cleansing the skin with ice-cold snow.

Jeno sputters between his laughs, and useless pleading –in hopes to melt the younger into showing him mercy.

It doesn’t work and eventually he’s just tackled to the ground, the fall softened by the snow.

Once he’s spat out all the disgusting water-snow-thing -out of his mouth, he convinces the younger to let him have his revenge since it wouldn’t be fair if Chenle got away scot free.

When his boyfriend looks like he’s about to object, Jeno pulls out the sad eyes and sad pout.

“I see what you’re doing Hyung.” The younger squints his eyes at him, a contemplative smirk on his face.

Jeno just bats his eyelashes at him, shrugging his shoulders, choosing to remain silent.

A long-drawn-out sigh, and then

“Fine, go ahead.”

Jeno grins before shoving a fistful of snow down Chenle’s sweater.

They walk back to their dorm, _their home_ , hand in hand.

Later on, when they’ve changed out of their jackets and scarves into warm pajamas and sweatshirts, they snuggle into bed, pressing their toes together in a quest to steal warmth.

But both are freezing so it’s a lost cause.

“I swear to god Lele, if I catch a cold you’re the first one I’m going to kiss so you can suffer with me.” He threatens without any bite, snuggling himself even more into Chenle so he’s laying on top of the man.

The younger shifts under him, and not even a second later, he has soft lips -chastely pressing against his own -once -twice -and the third time he’s kissing back.

Pleasant flutters tickle his tummy when Chenle pecks him the fourth time, before placing a fifth on the tip of his nose. 

The younger boy lays back once he’s showered him with a tiny bit of love.

The arms wound around his waist pulling him in even more.

So much warmth, around him, within his heart -so much his chest feels tight –like any warmer and it’ll burst. 

“I don’t mind hyung; revenge is a dish best served _cold_ anyways.”

“You should reconsider hanging out so much with Injun.”

“Why?”

“His dad jokes are a bad influence on you.”

_Johnny_

What started out as Jeno offering his help to Johnny, who wanted to wrap gifts for everyone and film it as content for their youtube channel, quite instantly turned into _something else_.

For Jeno at least.

Jeno sat with his legs sprawled out in front of him, mindlessly twisting and untwisting a yarn of ribbon around his fingers. Intently watching his boyfriend’s skilled hands create bundle after bundle of pretty decent looking presents. 

He knows he should be helping, he was given a very important job, the thing that would make the present go from _basic_ to _I fine dine three times a day -seven days a week_.

Which was to strategically place the sparkly bow sticker on top of the wrapped gift. 

It was pretty simple of a task. Something he can accomplish with minimal effort –works brilliantly for him.

He really doesn’t want the blanket draped around his shoulders to slip off. And anything with more arm movement would risk just that.

But then he got distracted, and he’ll explain why.

Oh boy, where does he even begin.

Explaining the things he likes and has great interest in, has always been a tad bit difficult since he wants to say everything all at once.

This time though, he’ll begin from the _beginning_. 

Johnny’s wrists are thick.

The best word he could find in the dictionary to describe it.

Johnny has nice, thick wrists, his tanned skin pulled taut around the wide bone. His wrists are broad whether you look at them from above, or from the side. 

Quite often, when they’re lounging together, Jeno will hold Johnny’s wrist against his own, and feel giddy (and aroused) over the apparent difference.

What can he say, he loves himself a visibly strong man. 

Then his palm; it’s _big_ , and warm –the times the elder runs it over his bare skin with an aim not entirely pure, it’s searing hot.

Plus, the hours the elder spends at the gym, engaged in rigorous workouts –lifting weights, have formed calluses on his palms.

Those calluses just feel so _so nice_ against his own skin when Johnny touches him.

Rough against soft. 

Then his fingers.

Not only are they long, but similar to his wrists, his fingers are thick and meaty, prominent veins right below the surface, winding over the broadness of his digits, on the back of his hand, running down the course of his arm.

Jeno loves when the elder indulges him and lets him trail the vine-like pattern with the tip of his tongue.

He _needs_ to put a break on these thoughts.

It isn’t good for his health neither the innocent activity they’re filming _for_ _their_ _fans_.

God knows Jeno will literally combust with shame if he finds gifs of himself blushing scarlet while looking at a _bandmate’s_ hands.

But they just look so, _so good_ and they do _such_ wonderful things to him – _like holding his hand_ –of course.

He should really practice some self-control, humoring his very explicit thoughts with a potential audience is not what Jeno joined Johnny for.

It isn’t his fault though!

He barely gets to spend time with the elder since they’re in different units.

So, when he does, his mind always trails into NSFW territory.

However, once Johnny has _fed_ him, his satiated body allows the softer –more _innocent_ feelings to blossom in his _very_ _soft_ heart.

Until that happens though, Jeno knows every other thing, from physical characteristics to the elder’s mannerisms, even the way he speaks to him, will only drive him to the edge.

So yes, he is distracted, very _very_ much so.

To be honest Jeno doesn’t think he should be blamed. It’s his boyfriend’s fault for having such amazing hands. And amazing everything else.

But one thing that slips his mind is that, where he is aware of Johnny, said man is a few steps ahead when it comes to him.

So, without even lifting his eyes from the gift he’s wrapping, Johnny addresses Jeno –startling him out of his indecent thoughts.

“ _Baby_ , are you helping hyung out like you said you would?” 

Jeno lets out a squeak in surprise, the ribbon he was unknowingly pulling on, snapping in half when he jolts. 

He casts a hurried glance at the microphone clipped onto the elder’s collar.

At this, the elder finally raises from where he was hunched over a rectangular box, putting him under the weight of his sharp – _knowing_ gaze.

Jeno blinks up at him.

_Just act clueless Jen._

“What happened? Are you tired?” Johnny asks him, one side of his mouth lifting higher than the other.

The smug grin is enough for Jeno to confirm that he can act oblivious all he wants –Johnny isn’t going to buy it.

He answers with a shake of his head, the khaki brown strands of hair swaying with the movement and catching at the ends of his lashes.

His brain rushes to fabricate a response he could execute flawlessly and not have Johnny suspect anything –anything _more_ at least. 

God knows how hard it is to halt the older man’s numerous questions if he senses something off.

Jeno really wants to avoid verbally admitting that he was lost in thought over his lover’s hands, that too on camera.

Johnny wouldn’t ever let him live it down, and whichever soul would have the misfortune of editing the footage, would receive adult entertainment they never signed up for.

“Just thinking.” He smiles tightly, shrugging his shoulders to express how _calm and cool_ he is.

_A for effort._

“Thinking about what?” Johnny presses, straightening his back –sitting tall.

He runs his _fingers_ through his hair, killing Jeno bit by bit –gently and sweetly.

Jeno swallows the saliva gathering in his mouth.

The man looks down at him, and out of reflex, Jeno slouches more than he already was.

Are wrapping presents really _that_ important?

What he means is, they’re going to open them up anyways.

So why waste _so_ much energy on this when that same energy can be utilised _elsewhere_?

Make sense?

“Good things.” Jeno chooses to offer as an answer.

Not like he’s lying.

It’s as much of the truth as he’s willing to offer at the moment, so he just blinks his wide eyes in response to Johnny’s doubtful stare lingering on him.

After a few seconds pass, and they have a mini-staring contest between them, his boyfriend relents, hunching over the momentarily discarded gift and pulling the paper over it.

Jeno slowly, without a sound, sighs out of relief, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for the seamless performance.

He even graces the camera with a small grin –all round cheeks and crescent eyes.

“Don’t even think I’m done with you baby, let hyung get done with these gifts, and then he’ll have a _talk_ with you –okay _?_ ”

So, _maybe_ his performance could have been the slightest bit more convincing?

_Donghyuck_

If there’s anything in this universe worth hating with a passion, aside from rude people and of course -capitalism, Jeno dubs it as doing house chores.

Mopping, sweeping, vacuuming, dusting, all of that disgusting, boring stuff.

He usually gets out of it, but today luck did not play in his favor and decided to royally screw him over. 

Everyone, except him and Donghyuck, had gone to the company and added that they’d later probably go for some grocery shopping.

To placate him and slip away unscathed under his affronted pout, they promised to make a stop at his favorite restaurant and bring back some jjamppong for him. 

Jeno readily agreed –he’d never put up a fight where his favorite food is involved. 

So, he reluctantly sent each of his boyfriends (aside from Donghyuck), off with a quick kiss and tight hug.

Now here he was, sluggishly pushing and pulling at the mop held between his palms, his lips protruding childishly.

Donghyuck was cleaning the blinds and dusting the ceilings, at least attempting to because a few minutes later, Jeno was being summoned by his lover.

“Jeno-ya I need your help!” 

Jeno yells out an _okay~_ , setting the mop against the nearest wall so it doesn’t fall over. 

Donghyuck is standing next to a stepladder at the other end of the room, near the dining table.

His brows are furrowed and his hands rest on his waist, waiting for him.

Jeno hurries, weaving around their couch, knowing how impatient this particular boyfriend can be when he has his game face on.

There are no room for jokes, for the most part at least. 

Even so, Jeno lets himself fall into a moment’s worth of a trance, just to quickly admire the man he calls his.

Donghyuck has his hair pushed back under a snapback he wears backwards, paired with a muscle tank and loose basketball shorts –all black.

His gorgeous bronze skin glistens with a layer of perspiration.

It does _things_ to Jeno. Especially when he stands there looking all serious.

Yeah, a laughing, smiling Donghyuck is a sight for sore eyes, but a Donghyuck with his lips pursed, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched, is on another –celestial level.

It makes Jeno’s legs feel lifeless, like he’ll collapse onto his knees right at Donghyuck’s feet.

That isn’t something unusual, now that he thinks about it.

His heart, weak and gay, stutters at the thought of how effortlessly handsome he looks.

“Yes Hyuck?” 

“My arm keeps cramping up, just wipe this cloth over the ceiling’s ledge, there’s a shit tonne of dust.” 

Jeno nods with a hum, taking the square shaped material from Donghyuck’s hands and stepping onto the ladder, climbing two more steps.

With this he’s at the perfect height to reach upwards and starts wiping off the layer of dust.

He leans back a bit to avoid inhaling too much, if this triggers his allergies, he’s going to be sniffling and sneezing for at least the next 24 hours.

Just as he maneuvers his torso backwards, either sides of his waist are squeezed by a forceful grip –steadying him. 

“Careful baby.” Donghyuck chides gently.

Jeno responds with a small laugh, not bothering to look back at the male.

Another second or so passes and he reaches to his far left, jutting out the base of his spine to elongate his torso as much as he can.

Suddenly there’s a sharp stinging sensation radiating from a specific point on the curve of his left ass cheek to the rest of his plump rear-end.

He whips his head to look over his shoulder down at his boyfriend, with his large eyes full of surprise, who in return sends him a sleezy smirk and an even sleezier wink.

_Donghyuck bit him!_

“Hyuck!” Jeno exclaims.

“ _Wow_ , first you push your ass into my face and then yell at me for being tempted by it, isn’t that a bit cruel Jeno-ya?” His words barrel one after the other, accusing him, as if Jeno’s actually offended the younger by complaining.

When he simply stares back at him –not responding to the accusation, Donghyuck gestures with a nod towards the ceiling, telling him to get on with it.

Jeno snorts, unamused.

Shaking his head at the younger, he glares at him for a second to show he isn’t having it.

Once Donghyuck graces him with an over-exaggerated huff and a roll of his eyes, Jeno turns back around, reaching out for the far corner again. 

He could just move the ladder like anyone with basic survival instincts would. But for that he’d have to get off, then get back on and climb it again.

All of it just being extra work he doesn’t have the energy nor the will to do.

Jeno knows his limbs are long enough to reach over to the far side, it’s just going take a small bit of struggling on his part.

He prefers the stretch over the extra motions. 

Just as he’s about to touch the spot he’s been aiming for, a loud _smack_ echoes in the room and seconds later he feels the burn on the swell of his ass. 

Donghyuck’s hands are heavy, full of strength and Jeno knows this, he’s familiarized himself with it long back.

Which is why, even though he tries not to, he can’t help but react to the action the way he’s conditioned himself to. 

A small strangled sound stumbles past his parted lips and he clutches the small rag in his hands till his knuckles turn white, wishing the warmth, swarming just below his abdomen, to settle down and hopefully vanish entirely. 

His test only increases in difficulty when Donghyuck only gropes him with both hands, kneading the supple flesh between his palms.

The harsh action elicits a long, drawn out whine from him as he scrambles to place his hands against the wall in front of him.

Jeno struggles with a few different things all at once.

Trying not to fall being one of them. 

“H—Hyuck _what are you doing?!_ ” He stutters out, casting a glance behind him.

All that’s visible to Jeno is the top of Donghyuck’s head –that is much closer to his ass than it was earlier.

The younger doesn’t even bother to look away from his current fixature.

 _“Lee Donghyuck!”_ Jeno tries again, hoping he sounds reluctant and not like he’s accepted his fate and actually wants Donghyuck to continue.

 _Of course_ Jeno doesn’t want the singer to continue.

The only response he gets is in the form of a pinch on the back of his thigh.

 _It stings_ – _so good._

He doesn’t know whether he should be grateful or not that he opted to wear sweatpants instead of the silk shorts he was initially going to.

The thing about his sweatpants is, that they sit extremely well over his butt, and the soft stretchy material only accentuates every which way the supple flesh of his ass and thighs shake every time he moves his legs.

So really, this may have an opposite effect and might just be tempting his boyfriend to go forth with his teasing despite Jeno’s insincere plea for him to stop.

Well it occurs to him that he hasn’t really told him to stop, has he?

_Oh well._

Jeno has no control over the heat that rushes to his face, coloring him a pretty pink when Donghyuck gently drags his nails up and down the length of his thighs.

He bites back a moan and feels his legs quiver, his knees close to buckling.

“ _H-hyuck_ hold me _please_.” He manages between breathy pants, scared of falling.

That’ll be hard to explain to management.

His boyfriend complies immediately, sweeping him into his arms with a grunt.

“Woah, Jen, _please_ , baby give the gym a rest.” He huffs, stumbling under his weight.

Jeno laughs, a bit dizzy, confused, and very turned on.

“Who told you to pick me up doofus.” Jeno sighs, nuzzling his nose under Donghyuck’s chin, clutching the collar of his shirt.

The fact is, Jeno likes being carried, so he doesn’t put his feet onto the tiled floor.

He also enjoys making Hyuck suffer any chance he’s given, so he doesn’t mind the trembling arms around him, just nestles deeper into them, jostling his boyfriend.

Then Jeno notices the direction Hyuck is persevering towards.

“Hyuck, why are we going to your room? We need to finish cleaning.”

His boyfriend shakes his head at him, the veins bulging along his neck both attracting and worrying Jeno.

But if anything, Hyuck is a stubborn one, and even through all the effort he’s already exerting, he pauses to place a kiss onto the messy brown strands of his hair.

“We’re going to first finish what _you_ started, and then we can clean.” The younger tells him, staring directly into his eyes as he stresses on the _you_.

Jeno lightly slaps the younger’s chest, offended for being accused.

“Firstly, _you_ were the one who started it, and secondly, I’ll be too sore to help out in any way if you plan on doing what _I know_ you plan on doing.” 

The man barks out a laugh, finally entering his room, and carelessly chucks Jeno onto the bed.

Jeno yelps from the rough treatment, their springy bed gently bouncing him from the impact.

Donghyuck doesn’t get on right then, he stands at the edge and looks down at him with his devilish grin.

The downright lecherous expression never fails to spur a flurry of emotions within him.

“You’re quite right baby, but don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything, _especially you_.” 

_Doyoung_

Out of his loving and caring boyfriends, Doyoung had been the first to confess to him.

For the others it took almost a year, after the two became a couple, to profess their undying love and attraction for Jeno. 

During that year, he and Doyoung had indulged themselves in a small splurge during their first holiday season together.

Then they did it again the following year, repeating till it became a tradition for the two.

Even now, lounging on Doyoung’s bed with the man himself, their legs stretched out and tangled together, they’re busy shopping online using the elder’s laptop. 

Doyoung taps the mouse pad when Jeno shakes his head yet again, disliking the image displayed on the screen.

“How about this one? I think this looks good.” The elder says.

Jeno scrunches his face up in distaste, despite knowing the elder can’t see him.

He hugs Doyoung’s left arm closer to his chest, snuggling his face against the singer’s shoulder.

“We bought something similar to this last time hyungie, I don’t want anything to do with lace or net this time.” He grumbles, furrowing his brow at the beige _atrocity_ –according to Jeno at least.

“ _But baby_ , I like seeing you in lace and net, they looks so pretty on you.” 

He knows the elder’s sly ways, and this _buttering him up_ is being done so he complies to the male’s wishes, but no way in hell is he about to comply.

Jeno isn’t that easy, but his body betrays him and spreads a rosy blush over the apples of his cheeks.

The thought of his boyfriend immediately imagining him in the clothes even when there’s pictures of models wearing them.

It sends his heart into a frenzy. 

Jeno moves his head left to right once more.

“You said the same thing last time and the time before that, so I’m not falling for your tricks.” 

Doyoung doesn’t answer him, just lifts the arm Jeno’s hugging to himself, and holds his palm open.

He snorts at the elder, but intertwines their fingers anyways.

Doyoung’s way of appeasing him, or subtly telling him that Jeno can have his way, is offering more skin-ship.

His boyfriend doesn’t verbally state it much often anymore, joking that the more he tells Jeno he’s practically _whipped_ for him, said boy becomes more of a spoiled brat.

Jeno doesn’t take it to heart at all –even accepts it, knowing that only if he acts like a brat will Doyoung in return be stern with him _–put him in his place?_

Ahhh, a tale for another time.

“I’ll buy it anyways, you can wear it on my birthday.” Doyoung decides.

Jeno nods along eagerly, giggling at the slight flush that graces his boyfriend’s pale skin.

The man clicks around till he’s selected Jeno’s size and added the item into their cart. 

After a few more _no’s_ from him, because nothing was appealing to his taste, Doyoung browses naver, typing into the search bar, _expensive lingerie_ , and hits the _search_ button. 

A few designer names pop up, and he selects the first link.

They scroll down the different images till something cool and shiny captures his attention and he perks up, unknowingly tightening his hold on Doyoung’s hand.

The elder stops tapping on the _downwards arrow_ of the keyboard. 

His eyes widen and most likely twinkle like the christmas lights he forcefully taped around the boarders of Doyoung’s dresser and bookshelf. 

“Doyoungie Hyung! That one!” He points at the screen with an excited grin. 

Jeno turns to gauge the elder’s reaction and finds him smiling at the screen.

“ _Hmm,_ not bad baby.” 

They open it up in a new tab and Jeno’s mouth waters with how bad he wants it.

The design isn’t extravagant or complicated like the many others lying in his drawer.

The sleeveless bodysuit is an icy lilac in color, dainty straps connecting a choker to the sweetheart neckline.

The material itself glitters, as if embellished with shimmering sparkles.

It’s sheer enough to just tease at what may be hiding under it. 

Jeno loves all of it.

It’s so _him_.

His favorite part though, is the thigh garter.

A band sewn from the same material, synched in the middle.

But the thing is, there’s only one, and it’s made to mimic a wedding garter.

After all, the design is from the designer’s wedding collection.

He can picture easily how pretty –how _delicate_ it would look, snug around his thigh.

The entire look is so elegant, so enchanting.

Jeno can almost imagine how he’d feel in it, like a pretty prince perhaps. 

The color intrigues him even more since he doesn’t have anything like it.

He has an entire drawer dedicated to black lingerie just because he’s a sucker for black and it’s something his boyfriends know as well, gifting him piece after piece.

Aside from that there’s a lot of vibrant colors, since he’s told they contrast beautifully with the paleness of his skin.

He rarely goes for anything light, and when he does, he doesn’t step too far from baby blues and nude pinks.

This however, the silvery purple, is so pretty –so _cold_ looking.

It gives him the sense of being untouchable –an ice prince.

Like if someone wanted to touch him, they’d have to ask for permission. Hell, even if they wanted to talk to him.

Jeno can imagine turning up his nose to any request or demand spoken to him; being the ultimate brat and testing his boyfriends’ patience.

On top of that, the wintry color would compliment his pallor exquisitely.

The unavoidable purple and pink splotches sucked into his skin would only emphasize the beauty more.

His boyfriends will _adore_ it.

He’s brought out of his daze by Doyoung’s hushed voice spoken onto the top of his head.

“Look baby, there’s a kimono that matches it, do you want it?” 

The kimono is even more gorgeous, longer and flowy –delicate and sultry, made of the same shimmery cloth, just less transparent.

An appetizer to the main course.

Jeno can’t help but want that too.

“ _Yes_ _please_ , it looks so pretty.” He bites into his plush lower lip in an attempt to soothe his eagerness.

The cloth itself looks so soft he’s anticipating the moment he’ll get to feel it against his skin.

“It’ll look even better on you baby.” The elder says to him, bringing their clasped hands to his bow shaped lips, leaving a small kiss over Jeno’s knuckle.

In return, he hoists himself up and presses a kiss to the corner of Doyoung’s mouth.

He didn’t want to disturb his boyfriend too much, who was selecting the sizes for the bodysuit and kimono, adding it into yet another online cart.

Jeno settles back happily, closing his eyes and thinking up scenarios of how each one of his boyfriends will react when they see him in it.

How they’ll touch him when he wears it.

Jeno also mulls over accessorizing.

 _His light gray contact lenses would probably make him look even more exotic._

_Should he buy some jewellery to go along with it?_

_Maybe something for his wrists?_

At the end of their tiny shopping quest, his boyfriend’s bank account experiences a loss of $12,177.00. 

If the couple were to be questioned though, it was anything but a loss.

_Jaemin_

This year, he’s decided to help Jaemin with some of the things that happen beyond the closed doors of their kitchen.

When he approached the younger, conveying his plans to him, his boyfriend had agreed instantly, telling him he had just the thing Jeno could help him with.

If he’s being truthful, he was expecting to help put together a full course meal.

Finally learning to cook some of his boyfriends’ favorite dishes.

What he didn’t expect, was to find the kitchen island scattered by numerous bowls filled to the brim with various candies and chocolates.

Tubes of colorful frosting strewn across the surface, and right in the middle of the vibrant chaos, a bare – _sad_ looking gingerbread house. 

_Na Jaemin._

At times his teasing really brings out this uncontrollable urge to kick him so hard he lands somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle.

“ _Jaemin_ I wanted to cook!” He pouts at his boyfriend, pointing a finger at the gingerbread house, trying to silently communicate how _this_ was not cooking.

Jaemin in familiar Jaemin fashion, stays reclined against the counter wearing an amused smile, blatantly expressing his lack of remorse.

“I know honey, we will -but let’s first decorate this hmm?” Jaemin questions him, lifting himself off, leisurely rolling the sleeves of his black sweater up to his elbows.

Jeno –always easily distracted, follows the movement with keen interest, swallowing the lump in his throat.

He nods, remembering to provide some sort of answer, cursing himself when he feels his face heat.

 _Why does he do this to himself_?

Jeno shuffles in next to the younger man, wrapping his hand around the bicep hidden under the soft coal colored material.

He reaches over with the intention to place an innocent kiss over Jaemin’s jawline, but the younger is ten steps ahead when he turns his face just in time to meet his lips with his own.

Having knowledge of what Jaemin’s varying kisses mean, the younger mouths at his lips with a rough edge, slowly picking up in strength.

Jeno knows that if he doesn’t stop his boyfriend right now, he himself will most likely become the gingerbread house (or man) Jaemin will end up decorating.

Which, as tempting as it sounds, is not the intention he walked into the kitchen with.

With some difficulty and reluctance on his own part, he separates his bottom lip from between the younger’s teeth.

A grin immediately splits across the width of his face at the displeased furrow between the younger’s brow.

If Jaemin thought he could get away with teasing Jeno, without getting some in return, then the younger’s failed to learn anything in the eight years they’ve known each other.

Even so, he caresses his thumb over the apparent lines between Jaemin’s brows, hoping to smoothen out his upset frown.

The action earns him a fond smile, the one where Jaemin trails his gaze over each and every inch of his face.

It floods him with warm, pleasant flutters in return. 

“The gingerbread house _Jaemin-ssi_.” He reminds with an embarrassed grin.

Jeno can’t tell if he’s embarrassed for being looked at in the way Jaemin looks at him. Or if he feels second-hand embarrassment for Jaemin unabashedly expressing how smitten he is for Jeno.

Perhaps a little of both.

They get started, and in no time the house starts coming together, with Jaemin’s careful –steady hands and Jeno’s artistic creativity.

They follow a color theme of white -green -red for the holiday season, and try their best to keep the decorating as symmetrical as possible. 

Jeno takes the gruelling task of gluing a tiny chocolate chip to a dollop of frosting in the hopes it’ll look like a doorknob on the vertical surface.

A tiny bit of his tongue pokes out from between his lips with the intensity of his concentration.

He’s completely immersed in the chocolate chip and gingerbread house when an incredible source of warmth drapes themselves along his back –a very broad and sturdy source of warmth. 

Jaemin buries his face into the crook of his neck, staying stock still because Jeno’s only told him a few billion times how ticklish he is there.

Despite the younger’s consideration, it’s still distracting, but Jeno knows his presence is more than welcomed.

His torso is held captive within Jaemin’s (beautifully sculpted) arms, and his ass is pushed right up against the younger’s crotch.

Jeno’s ears and cheeks tinge red because of the heat he’s encased in, but he still doesn’t mind, only feels more of Jaemin’s affection for him and melts just a little bit on the inside.

“Are you not going to help any longer Jaemin-ah?” He questions, extending his hand to grab a handful of m&ms.

His boyfriend hums against his nape, the warm exhale making his skin tingle, causing him to squirm in the younger’s grip.

“Don’t move too much No-ya.” 

Jeno struggles to accommodate Jaemin’s allusive command directed to the movement of his hips.

But it’s a bit hard when the man keeps talking against his skin, despite knowing how sensitive he is there.

He feels mildly betrayed again since he thought Jaemin was _finally_ showing some consideration.

Now he’s aware the younger still chooses to be an ass, doing this purposely. Just toying with him for his own entertainment since he’s stepped away from the gingerbread house and needs something else to busy him. 

This is probably why Jaemin wanted to build a gingerbread house _together_ , Jeno believes.

He suppresses yet another shudder that runs down the length of his spine, a result of Jaemin nipping the red tip of his ear and nibbling on the soft bone.

Jeno’s breath hitches and his hand stutters with the tube of icing.

He’s just about done with the horny man. 

“ _Yah stop_ , I know what you’re trying to do.” 

Jeno’s vocalised irritation does absolutely nothing to deter Jaemin.

“Do you really now? My baby’s become _so_ clever hasn’t he?” 

He starts to nod his head not really listening, however just then Jaemin sucks the tender skin of his neck into his mouth, and Jeno reflexively jolts from the sudden burst of pleasure.

His eyes squeeze shut and his right fist, that was hovering above the roof, comes down with a force that breaks through the structure.

The second he realizes what he’s done, the frosting covering almost the entirety of his hand being a dead giveaway, Jeno throws his eyes open, and stands upright.

His shoulders deflate at the sight of the destroyed house. 

“Look at what you made me do.” He mumbles remorsefully, still in shock of what just happened.

The house was so adorable, and now all that’s left is a mess of crumbs, candy, and icing. 

He wanted to show his other boyfriends once they finished. Maybe even put it up for the fans to see.

Jaemin unsurprisingly stays attached to his back like a leech throughout his mental breakdown.

But he probably notices how silent he’s gotten, and how fast he’s blinking his eyes at the wreck, because he tries to placate him.

“It’s okay baby, we can eat it with a spoon now.” 

“That’s not _the_ _point_.” Jeno moans, his lower lip pushed out in despair.

He shrugs the younger off, turning to face him, ensuring they’re at a distance fit enough to subject his boyfriend to the full, powerful force of his pout and sad doe eyes.

Needless to say it has the desired effect, and he watches, with great satisfaction, Jaemin gulp –his adam’s apple shifting from the action.

“I –I was only playing around baby.” 

“ _I_ don’t care, look at what you made me do!” He repeats, pointing a finger of his frosting covered hand at the mess next to them.

“And my hand’s all dirty too!” He adds as an afterthought once he remembers it.

At that, the faint guilt-ridden expression on his handsome boyfriend’s face, vanishes completely, replaced by a soft smirk.

“No need to worry, _Na Jaemin_ can take care of that.” 

He reaches forward and Jeno moves back, towards the sink with his eyes narrowed.

“ _No_.”

“No?”

“No.” He states firmly and shoves his hand under the tap, letting water flow over his palm.

Jaemin looks scandalised, he lets out a shriek expressing just that, fumbling to reach forward but aware that Jeno will most likely kick at him if he comes near.

Jeno can’t help but grin at the younger’s dilemma.

“That was a _waste_ of some very good frosting Jeno-ya!” The man almost yells, still disgruntled by the way things turned out.

“And that was a waste of a beautiful gingerbread house!” He counters back without missing a beat.

Jaemin opens and closes his mouth a few times, unable to retaliate.

“Now we’re even.” Jeno sends another jab, oozing with mirth and taking advantage of the latter’s dumbstruck state.

With one last triumphant grin aimed at his boyfriend, he turns away and starts scrubbing away at his hands.

Not even a minute later, he has Jaemin’s arms encasing him again, holding him close to his chest, and softly kissing the side of his head.

“Sorry baby, I’ll get you another gingerbread house okay.” 

Jeno can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend, shaking his head with how incredibly endeared he is by the younger.

He closes the tap and turns to wind his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders, wiping the droplets of water against the soft sweater –a substitute towel. 

They gaze adoringly at each other and exchange fond smiles.

“It’s okay, let’s just get started with the food.” 

Jeno suggests, while his arm lowers –reaching behind himself.

He holds the younger close with his other hand, playing with the blue strands.

“Just one more thing Jaemin-ah.”

“What is it baby?” Said man asks immediately.

Jeno feels only a _little_ bad.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what you’d look like with a beard.” 

“Huh?”

He _really_ does feel bad for genuinely confusing his boyfriend.

However, not bad enough to keep himself from emptying out the green tube of frosting all over Jaemin’s unsuspecting face and sweater. 

Jeno immediately runs to the opposite side of the kitchen island, maintaining a safe distance between them, and anticipates Jaemin’s reaction. 

The man chuckles in disbelief, bringing a hand down the length of his face, smearing more of the cream over his skin.

The image is hilarious and Jeno laughs quietly.

Jaemin resembles the grinch who stole christmas –a tremendously handsome version to be precise. 

Jeno’s high spirits are short lived because the glare the younger fixes him with, has any humor in him dying down.

He swallows the heavy lump in his throat, eyes wider than usual in an attempt to _puppy dog eyes_ his way out of this one.

Unfortunately, he can tell it isn’t working this time around.

So, as anyone with the will to see another day would, Jeno begins taking slow steps away from his boyfriend –who looks like he’s about to teach him a lesson he’d rather not learn right now.

“You better start running _Lee Jeno_.” Jaemin speaks in a low drawl.

_Shit, he’s using **the** voice._

Just this once, Jeno doesn’t need to be told twice.

He bolts.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and very soon everyone will familiarize themselves with my very bad habit of just teasing at the sexy times
> 
> I'm sorry lolol
> 
> puuhlice leave a comment if you liked itt despite my betrayal 
> 
> thankuuu
> 
> we shall meet again 
> 
> ^3^
> 
> buhbye


End file.
